


17. Afternoon Interlude

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for anal rose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	17. Afternoon Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for anal rose.

Now they're four and counting, Stephen on his hands and knees on the Bali bed, facing the ocean, as Antony spreads his boy's cheeks and sinks deep into his hole, his gaze flickering between the water and watching his cock disappear again and again. "Christ. You feel good, so fucking hot," he murmurs, dropping one hand under them to give Stephen's cock a few strokes.

Five...and it's still just as fucking good as the first fuck this morning. Admittedly Stephen's hole is feeling tender, not exactly _sore_ not yet anyway, but well on its way, and that's fine by him, because _fuck!_. He groans and pushes back into each of Antony's thrusts. His own dick is hard, not rock hard, but hard enough, and he knows if he does get to cum - there won't be any fucking jizz left. He half turns his head, and manages a breathy, "I should be gaping by now...d'you like an anal rose?" 

Christ. A hot spike of lust shudders through Antony, his cock pulsing dangerously close. He stills Stephen's hips, both hands clamping tight, fingers digging in, hissing in a breath as he pulls himself back from the edge. "Yeah," he nods, pulling back, out, panting softly. "Show me."

Stephen normally has to be in his boy head space for this, but it's the way Antony _requests_ it...it's almost but not quite a demand, and it's there that Stephen finds the will, the need to give. He reaches back with one hand, his fingers circling the rim of his hole, tugging on it, fingering himself and then he bares down, eyes closed, gas escapes - how can it not, he's been fucked repeatedly all day - but then he can feel it, the air on his heated skin, the unfurling of his hole to his Sir. 

"Beautiful," Antony breathes, touching it almost reverently, his cock throbbing at the sight. He wraps a hand around himself and rubs the head over Stephen's rosebud. "Sometime, when we're not out here, I'll rim you like this," he promises.

"Oh fuck!" The thought of that has Stephen's cock jerking hard, his body shivering in a sudden thrill of _that_ promise. "Fuck..that would be...and you'll cum..cum on it..." he askdemands, voice all low and throaty. He can feel Antony rubbing himself against him, and he reaches around to let his fingers play over the wet, exposed, tender flesh. 

"Yeah." Antony nods. "I'll lick it, come on it, fuck it..." he murmurs, his voice low, his fingers touching it again, tugging it slightly out from Stephen's body. "Push it out for me. Let me fuck it..."

Once more Stephen bares down, as much as he dares and he feels his body give it up, and even if he didn't understand the sensation, the noise his lover makes from behind him is all he needs to hear to know he's giving Antony what he wants. "It's your cunt, yours to fuck, yours to look at..." Stephen rumbles his voice rough, thick with arousal. 

"Mine. _My_ fucking rose," Antony says, fitting his cock to the hole in it and pushing in, slowly, watching it open around him, still outside, still gaping...

Whether it's because he's never been fucked like this, or because of the sheer size of Antony's dick, the penetration is all kinds of intense. Nerves Stephen never knew he had come alive and the messages they send his brain fry it. His head drops to the bed, forehead pressed to the fabric as he pants, both hands are back on the mattress, seeking purchase, fingers clawing in the need to hold onto _something_ , something solid and immovable. The noises he give up are unintelligible beyond the underlying 'more'...

"That's it. So good," Antony groans, pushing in as slowly as he can, wanting to make that rose last as long as possible, keep it right out there. The sight both so fucking obscene and beautiful at the same time it steals his breath away. "Fuck," he blurts out, unable to hold back any longer. He thrusts forward, pushing deep, watching as it grows smaller and smaller, sinking back into Stephen's body with every thrust.

Stephen finds himself spiralling down into some endorphin induced haze, it's not subspace, but he is flying; wasted on the feel good chemicals his body is dumping into his system. He rolls his hips back into Antony's body, giving every thing he can to this fuck, to his lover, his Sir. 

Antony's done for. Any thought he might have given to making sure Stephen comes with him is long gone, long dissolved in the pleasured-haze of just how fucking good this feels. He hammers into Stephen's hole, jaw clenched, teeth gritted, pounding open that already-battered hole and then comes, hard, with another shout that carries across the water and down the beach, nothing held back as he empties whatever he's got left into his boy.

Going slack the moment Antony's done Stephen lays there, gasping for breath, eyes closed, heart hammering. His entire body is vibrating - he's aroused certainly, but he doesn't need to come, happy to drift in the pleasure shivering along his limbs. 

"Mm. Fuck." Antony licks his lips, shakes his head, runs his hands over Stephen's hips and lower back before finally pulling out and collapsing beside him. "You're incredible," he whispers.

Slowly, Stephen uncurls himself and lays down beside Antony. He licks over his bottom lip, and blinks. "You think so?" he slurs, his eyes are glazed, he's still under. 

"I know so," Antony says, wrapping an arm around Stephen even though it's almost too hot to do so. "I'm the luckiest man out here."

Stephen has no reply to that, he simply closes his eyes and lets himself float, grounded only by the arm thrown over him.


End file.
